


honey, hold my hand, everything you do is a sweet revelation

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Early dating Percabeth, F/M, Set on those two weeks after Kronos was defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: The battle against Kronos had been won two weeks ago, things were slowly starting to go to normal. But for Percy Jackson, his new normal was little different than before the war, between learning to be a boyfriend and dealing with the aftermath of the curse of Achilles, well he had a few learning to do.Inspired by a prompt "Afternoon naps"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	honey, hold my hand, everything you do is a sweet revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a strawberry-shaped picture on twitter and next thing I know this fic was complete.

Contrary to people’s beliefs Percy Jackson wasn’t a napper. Don’t get him wrong, the boy loved his sleep, but napping had been a luxury Percy didn’t have growing up. His boarding schools didn’t give him enough time to nap and when he wasn’t in boarding school then he was working odd jobs because he and his mom needed all the extra money they could get. Paul marrying his mom has been a blessing on that front. With his income plus Sally’s Percy’s jobs weren’t needed and instead, he was able to spend his afternoons chilling with Rachel around Brooklyn and Manhattan. The schedule at camp, when he wasn’t on killer quests or training to save the world, had never given him an opportunity to nap and even if it had, he probably would have spent the afternoons chilling with Annabeth and their friends.

But Achilles' curse had different plans and it made him tired, oh so  _ tired  _ all the time. Getting out of bed was a struggle, keeping his eyes open after lunch was a fight he often lost. It was so bad that Chiron had to modify his camp schedule and actually add a nap time like he was a kindergartener. Percy had refused at first but when he found himself in Clarisse's arms while she was carrying him to his cabin after he fell asleep during sword training, well he started to stop fighting his naps. 

In a productive day Percy ended up having around three naps a day, maybe two if he spent some time at the ocean getting his energy back. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive his sophomore year of high school but he was sure there was a lot of coffee in his future.

In a world without naps, he currently would be picking strawberries with the Demeter cabin, the last batch before camp ended for the summer, and the summer campers went back to their mortal families. Instead he was currently waking up from his latest nap, the trees had given him enough shadow for a comfortable nap, and the camp was unexpectedly quiet, worry filled his veins for a moment but then a musical laugh caught his attention.

“It was about time you woke up sleeping beauty.” 

Percy slowly rolled on the grass and was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend, he still couldn’t believe Annabeth was his _ girlfriend _ , sitting on a blanket with a sketchbook laying on her knees.

“How long was I out?” Percy asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“About half an hour or so.” Annabeth put down her sketchbook and leaned in to give him a quick kiss that made Percy blush. “Are you hungry?”

He was in fact. Besides being tired all the time the curse also made him hungry all the time. Percy already ate so much and so fast without the curse, but now it was as if his stomach was a never ending black hole, a curse indeed. “When am I not?”

Annabeth laughed and Percy blushed again. They had been dating for two weeks and yet, Percy couldn't stop blushing anytime Annabeth showed him affection. But then again, Annabeth’s face would reach adorable tones of red every time he kissed her. 

“Perfect,” Annabeth smiled and grabbed the basket that Percy hadn’t noticed before. “I stole a sandwich and some lemonade from the kitchens for you and I got us some strawberries.”

“You’re the best.” Percy quickly sat down in front of her and took the sandwich from the basket. “The absolute best.” 

“I know.” is all Annabeth said while she took the rest of the food from the basket. He could see some Hershey’s bars that she probably got from the Stolls and so,  _ so _ many strawberries.

While he devoured his sandwich Annabeth was taking her time choosing what strawberries to eat. She was also giving him shy looks that made Percy confused. It wasn’t their first picnic, he couldn’t think of a reason why Annabeth was acting that way. By the time he finished his sandwich she had eaten a few strawberries and kept looking at him expectantly.

“You know,” Percy said, grabbing one of the Hershey's bars and breaking it into two pieces, “Are chocolate strawberry sandwiches a thing?”

“I don’t think so?” 

“Well, they should be.” He grabbed a strawberry from the container and put it between the chocolate slices. He was about to eat it when he noticed Annabeth’s face.  _ Disappointment _ , her face was filled with disappointment and Percy froze. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Annabeth said in a tone that made it really clear something was wrong.

“ _ Annabeth _ .”

“It’s nothing, really” Annabeth took a sip of her lemonade and mumbled. “Just something silly.”

Percy left his food on a napkin and studied Annabeth’s face who was trying her best to avoid his eyes. She had been acting weird but it was the fact that he was about to eat the strawberry with the chocolate that seemed to be the problem. Percy slowly took one of the chocolate pieces and revealed a strawberry, a perfect big red strawberry in the shape of a heart. He slowly picked it up and things started to click in his head, he turned to look at Annabeth who’s blush confirmed his thoughts.

“You got me a heart shaped strawberry,” Percy said, a smile forming on his lips.

“No,” Annabeth said quickly.

“Yes you did,” Percy laughed. Annabeth had gotten him this, she had been anxiously waiting for him to see it and he almost ruined it. The thought of Annabeth seeing this strawberry and thinking of him filled him with so much affection and adoration towards the girl sitting in front of him. “I love it, thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Annabeth mumbled back but her face was glowing under her rosy cheeks and her smile could light even the darkest path.

“Now I don’t want to eat it,” Percy said looking at the fruit in his hand.

“Oh my god, Percy.” Annabeth laughed

“Wait, I know!” Percy said excitedly. He put the strawberry back in its place in the Hershey sandwich and offered it to Annabeth.

“I’m not going to eat it!” Annabeth said indignantly. “I got it for you!”

“We’re sharing, Annabeth.” Percy laughed. “Take a bite.”

Annabeth looked at the food he was offering with such precaution it made Percy laugh. The laugh died the moment Annabeth leaned in to take a bite and Percy realized the intimacy of the moment, the shyness in Annabeth’s eyes told him she had realized it too. Heat started to form in his belly and Percy quickly ate the rest of the chocolate sandwich.

“They should be a thing.” Annabeth finally said after a few minutes of silence.

“What?”

“The sandwich thingy.” Annabeth pointed at the chocolate bars. “They should be a thing.”

Percy was about to reply but he yawned instead. “I can’t believe I’m ready for another nap.”

Annabeth nodded and started to pick up her stuff. “It's okay, I still need to work on some sketches for Olympus.”

“Wait,” Percy grabbed her hand. “You can stay, I mean, if you want and like, I want more strawberries.” 

Annabeth put down her stuff again, a difficult thing to do when Percy was still holding her hand but instead of letting her go, Percy pulled her towards him winning a surprised yelp from her.

“Percy!” Annabeth slapped his chest but let him guide her so she was sitting next to him, with his arms around her. Percy kissed her cheek and he could  _ feel _ her smile. 

“You are an idiot,” Annabeth laughed.

“Maybe,” Percy said, grabbing another strawberry and popping it in his mouth. “But you’re stuck with me either way.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in tumblr at perseannabeth, feel free to send me more summer prompts!


End file.
